Jinchurriki Spirits
by Grining Prey
Summary: This is The challenge posted by Froggy-Slice Finally after eleven years the last of the Akatsuki has been wiped out, but at the cost of the worlds greatest hero. Now in a new universe Naruto makes new friends and even deadlier enimies. NarutoXBleach
1. Death Is Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and the Guidelines for this story where posted by Froggy-Slice.

Alright here it is! The challenge posted by froggy-slice. And I have this to say…Oh yeah Dark Orb had got the balls and the guts needed for this challenge! Take that! HAHAHAHAHAHA to you Froggy!

**Jinchurriki Spirits**

****

Death Is Only the Beginning

_Namakazi Uzumaki Naruto's Journal _

_It's hard to believe that it has been eleven years since all this has happened. Eleven years since Kakashi-sensei died. Eleven years since Konoha was destroyed and abandoned. Eleven years since I have been the leader of this encampment. Eleven years, eleven fucking long years that we have been able to avoid Pein and his flunkies. But how much longer? How much longer will we be able to hide in the shadows and lay low? How much longer can I keep them safe? So many questions left unanswered. But with or with out the answers something must be done. For the sake of my friends and family I Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto will leave tonight and kill Pein, or die trying. But before I do I will leave this journal someplace for somebody to find in the morning. Please, whoever is reading this I have something to ask of you. My will can be located in the back, make sure it gets to my wife Namikazi Haruno Sakura. Also be sure to give her my journal to her as well. And Sakura if you are the unlucky person who found this sitting on my desk then I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love you, more than anybody in the world. I know that this is the right thing to do, and even if you will never admit it you know to. Give Jiraiya and Minato my love and tell them that I will always be watching over them. I leave the encampment in you capable hands Sakura my love._

_Love,_

_Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

A hooded figure stood outside the entrance cave unmoving; he appeared to be waiting for something or someone. Five minutes, Ten minutes, Thirty minutes he waited completely unmoving until finally at forty minutes something happened, another hooded figure appeared beside the original. "I suppose you have everything squared away?"

"Yes." With that they both made their way into the cave. They walked in silence for a few moments until the first hooded figure spoke. "So did they really get Kirābī?"

"About three years ago Pein Invaded Kumo, like he did with Konoha, and captured him. From what we could gather Kisame was killed in the attack."

"What about Madara and Konan?"

"Madara was killed by Sasuke a few years back. As for Konan she is presumed alive."

"Sasuke killed Madara?"

"Yes, we don't know why but he did it but from what we understand it had something to do about the Uchiha clan. I personally believe that Sasuke wanted to purge the clan and start anew." With that they continued in silence.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they reached a large room, it contained the statue that absorbed all of the biju so far. "Like lamb's to the slaughter." The first one muttered.

"You don't expect to make it out of this do you." The second hooded figure looked up to his slightly taller companion.

"No I don't." Pausing for a moment the first figure sighed. "They're here." As if it was a command both men removed their hoods revealing their features. "Gaara I want Pein to myself; all six of 'em. So I want you to keep Konan off of me." Gaara nodded quickly disappearing into the shadows. Soon after eight figures approached him; one of the eight was Konan along with the two bodies that escaped eleven years ago. But that didn't make sense there where only six Pein not seven, but yet he could clearly see the Rinnegan in seven sets of eyes. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure it out, _'So if I'm right than one of the new bodies is the original. If that is true than all I have to do is kill him, I think, and the other's will die. But which one is he?' _Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by Pein's voice.

"Eleven years. You have escaped my grasp for eleven years Uzumaki Naruto." Pein watched the twenty-six year old man in front of him. He had changed since they had last fought on the ruins of his village. The boy had proved to be stronger than he had thought and he was forced to flee, but not before he lost all but his _Tendō _and _Chikushōdō _bodies. A lot had changed since then. Pein now stood in front of Naruto in his original body, Nagato, along with his Tendō body, his Chikushōdō body, and several new bodies that had replaced his lost ones, seven in total.

Naruto stood silently; his once sparkling cerulean eyes where now a deep red with slit pupils. His blonde hair had grown past his shoulders and was held in a ponytail that reached his mid-back; in a way his hair resembled a Jiraiya's, there was no doubt that he could also perform the unique hair justsus that the toad sanin was famous for. His wardrobe consisted of a hooded white robe with a fire pattern running along the bottom and the kanji for nine on the back, underneath he wore a normal Konoha jounin attire.

"It was foolish of you to come here; even with backup." Giving a nod to Konan, Pein watched as she disappeared in a whirl of paper to go find whoever had entered the cave with Naruto. Smirking Nagato turned his attention back towards the blonde, "I don't suppose I could convince you to surrender?"

Naruto's response was a fire jutsu.

* * *

Gaara watched from the shadows as a tall brown haired Pein jumped in front of the blazing ball of fire and absorbed it. Turning his attention towards Naruto the sand Jinchurriki watched as the blonde man smirked. So that was his plan? He was going to draw each of them out one by one until only the original was left, or maybe he simply had wanted the chakra absorbing body out of the way. Gaara continued to watch as Naruto formed an small army of clones, unfortunately the red head didn't notice the paper spear approaching until it was almost to late. Turning quickly Gaara was barley able to avoid the deadly strike to the head; instead he had been left with a shallow cut on his cheek to represent just how close he had come to death.

"Coming here will mean your death." Konan drew back her spear and settled into a stance ready for the Kazakage's attack.

Instead of uncorking the gourd Gaara merely let if fall apart allowing all of his sand to pool around his feet. Holding his hand out Gaara willed the sand into the form of a spear; similar to the one in Konan's hands. Having a indifferent look on his face the red head faced his opponent and stared her in the eyes, "I have nothing to lose." With that their battle began.

* * *

Once the fireball had been absorbed and Naruto had gotten a good look at the new _Gakidō _he had fashioned fifty clones and jumped back from the battle. Once a safe distance from the fight Naruto had summoned Fukasaku who sat upon Naruto's right shoulder. The pigmentation around Naruto's eyes signified his mastery of the hermit mode, his iris was now yellow and his pupil a horizontal bar.

Looking around the cave Fukasaku quickly understood why they had been summoned. "I knew the day would come when you got tired of sitting on your ass. So gonna go out like Jiraiya-chan eh?"

Smirking at the old toads jab Naruto kept his eye's on his opponent while he answered. "Yeah but hopefully I will be more successful than the Pervy-sage was." A look of sadness passed over Naruto for a moment; memories of his old mentor running through his mind. Shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts Naruto skimmed the battle. Finally finding his target, the brown haired Gakidōbody. Building up the Natural energy in his right arm Naruto clenched his fist and charged.

The blonde haired shinobi easily made contact with the head of the Gakidō body. The blow caused head exploded into a gory mess, sending blood, brain, and skull flying across the room in all different directions. Smiling tauntingly Naruto turned to Nagato, "One down." Dispelling all his clones Naruto disappeared into the makeshift smoke screen.

* * *

Gaara stood away from Konan, trying to catching his breath, just what was this blue haired Akatsuki member made of? Her paper was capable of matching his sand; that fact alone was amazing, but not only was she capable of this but she was also keeping up with him physically. Slightly twitching his hand Gaara was trying to control his sand with as little movement as possible. Unfortunately Konan didn't let even the slightness movement get past her, and instantly a wall of paper blocked the creeping tendril of sand that was trying to sneak up on her.

"Why try? Even if you can defeat me your still no match for Pein," Konan watched Gaara with curious eyes.

"Because I believe in a better world than the one that you have promised." A slight frown made itself known of Gaara's face. "You say that you would put an end to war and destruction and death; yet that seems to be the only thing that you are capable of." Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath

"To rebuild you must first destroy." Charging Konan showed a shocked face when the Kazakage blocked her strike with a single hand open, letting go of the weapon Konan tried to put some distance in-between herself and the red head but it was to late; his calloused hand held her wrist in a death grip.

Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as he rose his spear above his head; he couldn't let this woman win. If he did it could be the end of everything. Temari, Kankuro, his village, and countless others. Gaara brought his weapon down in one swift motion, and blood colored his robes and face.

* * *

Nagato cursed, the Gakidō body was one of his most commonly used bodies, for obvious reasons. He had been careless and once again he had underestimated the abilities of the last Jinchurriki, and it had cost him dearly. Drawing his attention to two glowing blue orbs Nagato felt his connection to the _Ningendō _and the _Jigokudō _bodies disappear. Frowning he jumped out of the smoke. Why was the blond haired man being so hasty? To act rashly in the ninja world could get one killed, no matter how strong that individual was; so there had to be a reason. Trying to recall their last battle Nagato was finally able to remember something; last time he had ran out of nature energy, could it be possible that could not control it to the extent that Jiraiya had been capable of? Nagato smirked, now it was simply a waiting game. "Once he has completely exhausted his use of the Nature energy I shall end this."

* * *

Naruto stood panting over the corpse of the Chikushōdō body, the remaining smoke screen was beginning to fade quickly. "Five I've killed five of 'em and still no sign of Nagato." Naruto began to feel his body weaken, as he feel to his knee's, and a shiver ran through out his body as the Nature energy dispersed from his being. Feeling Pa hop down from his shoulders Naruto knew it was all over. Punching the ground Naruto cursed, "Damn-it! If only I had more time!" Tears began to escape his eyes. "I failed. I've failed everyone." Naruto would have continued his self loathing if it wasn't for the fact that a webbed hand had slapped him across the face.

"What are you talking about?!" Fukasaku glared at his student, "You can still stand! You can still fight! You can still win! So don't sit there and wallow in you self pity! If you do you really will let everyone down."

"But I can't beat him with out the Nature energy!"

"Naruto have you truly forgotten your nindo?" A sad look passed over Fukasaku face.

"I-I…" Naruto was at a lose. He HAD forgotten his Nindo. It had been so many years since he had given up on it that he truly could not recall what it was. "I can't remember." Naruto looked defeated as her ran a blood soaked hand through his blond locks.

Fukasaku placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "Naruto, listen to me. Do you really want a man like that having control of the world? Do you really think that giving up will save your wife and sons?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a wave of energy washed over him; dispelling Fukasaku and throwing him into the nearest wall. Fighting the energy Naruto looked up to see Nagato standing in front of him, with the Tendo body standing a good distance behind him. "Finally the Kyuubi is mine."

Slowly, as if to savor the moment, Nagato inched toward Naruto, once he stood an arms length away he stopped. Holding out his right arm it ignited in a gray chakra destroying the right sleeve of his robe in the process. Positioning the Chakra charged appendage barley and inch from Naruto's navel, Nagato drew his arm back and got ready to strike; until he felt his connection with the Tendo body severed. Turning around Nagato saw the Spiky haired Pein at the end of a sand made spear.

Throwing the corpse to the side Gaara set his eyes on his next target. Charging with his spear pointed forward Gaara ignored the smirk on his opponents face.

Naruto watched from the sidelines, stunned, Nagato had grabbed the spear, with his right hand, when it had gotten to close and afterwards it had began to melt into normal sand. Gaara had no time to react when Nagato latched onto the front of his robes and dragged the Kazakage closer to himself. Holding out his right hand Nagato easily plunged it into Gaara's chest, like a hot knife through butter. When his hand erupted through Gaara's back their was a chakra mold of the red head attached to it. Releasing his grip Nagato watched with a smirk as the chakra faded away into nothing. Turning to the stunned blond Nagato slid his arm out of Gaara's chest and threw the body at Naruto.

Catching his friend, Naruto was surprised to see that not a scratch was on him; not even a tiny mark, but there was something odd. Gaara's skin was now purple. "Amazing isn't it?" Naruto looked up at the smirking Nagato, his crimson eyes burning with rage, "What did you do to him?!"

"Seeing as how you're about to die by the same technique I'll enlighten you." Holding up his right arm, which was still covered in the gray chakra, Nagato pointed to it. "This is my ability, its known as the _Konenkiri Katana. _It has the power to completely and utterly rip the soul out of a body. However it requires me to be standing still for it to be of us, so it is ineffective in battle." A taunting smirk appeared on his lips, "That is unless my enemy is stupid enough to charge head first into the fight, in that case it can be very effective."

Naruto clinched his fist, his nails biting the skin of his palm. "Then why not use it to extract the souls of the Jinchurriki and their demons?"

"I could not risk leaving Amegakure, to perform something that could already be done by my associates. And now if you are done asking your stupid question's I would like to get this over with." Vanishing from sight Nagato reappeared directly in front of Naruto. Grabbing the surprised blond by his neck Nagato lifted him up off of his feet.

Naruto tried desperately to fight off Nagato's hand that was crushing his wind pipe, but the withdraw of the Nature's energy had weaken him more than he had thought. Sadly he watched, as if in slow motion, as Nagato sunk his Konenkiri Katana into his naval. Naruto winced as it felt like an icy spear had been forced through his bellybutton. Why hadn't he died? Was this what Gaara felt? A million answers raced through Naruto's head, and they where answered when Nagato withdrew his hand, and a red chakra mold of Naruto with it. He had been aiming for the Kyuubi the entire time; that's why Naruto was still alive, though the pain he was in was paralyzing.

Nagato wore a light smile, "At long last, I finally was able to capture the Kyuubi." The smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "I am a merciful god Naruto. And being as merciful as I am I shall allow you the honor of watching my greatest ambition come true."

Being let go Naruto dropped unmercifully to the ground. With the pain of having the Kyuubi being ripped forcefully out of his soul combined the withdrawal of the Nature chakra Naruto couldn't move, the only thing he could do was close his eyes and wait for the inevitable. Then for some reason Naruto felt like he was floating, the blonde's eyes shot open, he was no longer in the cave. He was now in a large class room where roughly a hundred people where gathered. And in the middle of that room stood a short orange wearing blond shinobi, pointing an accusing finger at a tall scarred man wearing a trench coat.

"_I never go back on my word! And I never give up, no matter how bad it gets! That's my nindo!" _And then just like that he was back in the dark dank cave.

"My nindo." Whether what just happened was an Illusion or a vision it had served its purpose. Now with a new sense of being Naruto slowly and shakily got to his feet. Slowly a blue spiraling ball began to form in his hand, and it steadily grew. By the time he was done the blue ball was surrounded by a spinning blue four pointed star, which was letting off a high pitched buzzing sound, he didn't have enough energy to throw it which meant he was going to have to get in close and personal.

Nagato turned around, the buzzing getting the better of his attention. His eyes widened when he saw the blond haired shinobi charging him with an arm cocked back like he was ready to throw a punch. But instead of a punch it would be the jutsu that he held in his hand. Not being able to let go of the Kyuubi's spirit Nagato didn't have any way of escaping by jutsu, and before he could run Naruto had already closed the distance between them.

"**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"**

* * *

Naruto lay half dead and bleeding, thousands of tiny cuts covered almost every square inch of his body. Across from him lay Nagato equally in the same position if not worse. With what was left of his energy Naruto plastered his foxy grin on his face. "I did it!" He cried out into the darkness of the cave. Konan was dead Nagato and all his path's where dead, there was no more Akatsuki left to threaten the world. Now Naruto could die in peace…

Or so he thought.

* * *

Well here it is I hope everyone enjoyed this little first chapter prologue like thing. Here are the definitions for the Italicized words.

_Konenkiri Katana - _Soul Separating Blade - Nagato's power granted to him by the Rinnegan. Allows him to rip out the soul of a body. However he must be standing still for it to work.

_Ningendō - _This body's abilities are largely obscure since Jiraiya damaged this Path's eyes early on in his battle but it showed immense physical prowess, being able to block Hermit Mode Jiraiya's punch and not even flinch (at all circumstances, an impressive feat). More recently however he has shown the ability "Mind Tampering", allowing him to affect minds similar to the Yamanaka clan by touching another being's head in order to extract information. He's capable of reading the person's mind in seconds and without need of additional equipment. The Human Path then proceeded to rip out the ninja's consciousness, most likely killing the victim.

_Jigokudō - _This body's ability King of Hell seem to be an entity similar to the Shinigami. His "Hell Avatar" ability takes the form of a giant demonic head, which protrudes from the ground behind him and is shrouded in black flames. He asks a question, and after an answer is given, the giant's mouth opens, releasing tendril like arms that force a stream of energy (possibly the person's life energy or soul) from the victim. If the person was telling a lie, their life force is completely removed and eaten, and they are seemingly killed. If they were telling the truth, they remain alive, though left extremely exhausted. Outsiders are unable to see the demon.

_Tendō - _Deva Path - Unlike the other bodies, this body seems to have access to multiple forms of Ninjutsu, demonstrated from all the defenses put up to stop intruders from interfering with the sealing of a demon.

_Chikushōdō - _Animal Path - This body has the ability to summon multiple creatures at a time, and it is even able to summon the other Pein bodies.

_Gakidō- _Preta Path - This body's ability "Energy Absorption" is primarily defensive, since he is capable of absorbing any Ninjutsu related technique nullifying them and sucking them into his torso. This technique can also take the form of a large bubble around his body, allowing to absorb attacks from any direction.

Please R&R or leave helpful criticism (Spelling, grammar, and all that good stuff) Oh and don't tell me to get a beta unless you are willing to be one. (That kinda annoys me, sorry) Check out 44-dd's page and if you think you got the balls than feel free to join me in the challenge and write your own version of Jinchurriki Spirits.

This is Dark Orb Signing Out.


	2. Rebirth of A Dead Soul

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and the Guidelines for this story where posted by Froggy-Slice.

**Jinchurriki Spirits**

**Rebirth of A Dead Soul**

* * *

Once crimson eyes, now cerulean, lazily opened to greet the world. "What the hell happened?" Naruto scratched the back of his head while sitting up and looking around the room. "The last thing I remember was-" The memories came flooding back, the battle, Gaara, the pain of having the Kyuubi ripped out, his victory. Naruto gripped his head as he tried to stand, only to fall back down on his back side when he felt a tugging sensation at his chest. Looking down at his chest Naruto saw the oddest thing, a six foot long chain was protruding from his chest, about where his heart would be, the end of the chain looked like it had been welded together. The chain had been under his foot when the blond had tried to stand, which would explain the tugging he had felt on his chest. But that didn't explain what it was exactly doing on his chest.

Tired of just examining the chain Naruto gave it a good tug…nothing happened. And he would have given it another tug if a voice hadn't interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you."

"K-Kyuubi?!" Naruto stared in wonderment; the legendary kitsune was by no means large. In fact he looked about the same size as Akamaru. If it hadn't been for the nine tails swishing behind him Naruto would have doubted it. "I thought you died when Nagato dropped your spirit?"

"I did." The kitsune watched his former container with sage like eyes.

"But how come I can see you?" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi questioningly, "Is it because I was you jailer?"

Laying down on his paws the orange fox kept his eyes on the blond man before him. "Actually its less complicated than that." Kyuubi paused, and though Naruto would say for drama the true reason was the fact that he was planning Naruto's reaction. "You're dead. And seeing as how we are both spirits we can both see each other. As it is with every other spirit."

"…dead?" Naruto's eyes lost some of their luster. He had figured as much but to hear it come from someone's mouth was a completely different feeling. He would never get to grow old with Sakura. He would never get to teach Minato and Jiraiya the Rasengan. He would never be able to fulfill his promise and bring Sasuke back. And he would never become Hokage. Naruto felt as if a weight had been put on his shoulders, he couldn't move he couldn't breath, and he couldn't keep those pesky tears from falling.

With tears partially clouding his vision Naruto looked around the cave, not finding what he was looking for he turned to the kitsune. "Where's my body?"

"Your friends and family dragged it off some time ago." Kyuubi still rested his head on his paws, all the time watching Naruto.

"How-How long have I been-"

"Three months now." The Kyuubi had answered Naruto's question before he could complete it.

"Three months?" Naruto's eyes where wide in disbelief. Placing his head in his hands Naruto rubbed his eyes with his palms, trying to wipe away what was left of the tears. Accidentally brushing the odd chain that was sticking out of his chest Naruto's attention was brought back to it. "Can you tell me what this damn thing is?"

There was a long and silent pause before the Kyuubi answered Naruto's question. "That is known as a Chain of Fate, they bind the soul to the body. Normally when a soul has been separated from its body the chain will be broken and the chain would devour itself, which I've heard is quite painful." An almost devilish smirk appeared on the Kitsune's face, "However, for you, I have taken the liberty of welding the end back together therefore eliminating that possibility."

"What would happen if the chain where to devour itself." The look on the Kyuubi's face almost made Naruto not want to know.

"You would become a mindless monster, known simply as a Hollow."

"What exactly is a Hollow." The Kitsune smiled, the boy was full of questions and having a thousand years of knowledge the Kyuubi had the answers.

"They are demons who feed on the souls of the living and the dead. Most of them are mindless beings of murder and death, though there are a select few who are intelligent."

Naruto almost mindlessly rubbed the welded part of his chain, his brain mulling over his new found knowledge. Finally, after an hour of silence, he asked the big question. "So…now what?"

"Now you must finish what you started," Kyuubi said with a solemn voice.

Naruto was now the one watching Kyuubi with a crucial eye. "What do you mean by that?"

"First look around the room and tell me something that you notice. Something that use to be there but isn't anymore." A few minutes of head swiveling and Naruto had yet to discover what was missing. "The statue kit. It's disappeared."

"Well where did it go?"

"Another realm and it took its servants with it."

"Wait you mean that thing was alive?!" Naruto's eyes had widened he had never given much thought about the statue, until now.

"Was is the correct word, now it is encased in a prison of stone. And my brethren and myself encased it." Naruto stared dumbly at the kitsune.

"What do you mean?" His voice was hard and questioning at the same time.

Kyuubi sighed, "Many centuries ago their existed Ten Biju." Naruto was about to make a comment when suddenly he found a orange furred paw over his mouth, and a pair of eyes gazing at him that clearly said, 'No questions.' Removing his paw Kyuubi laid back down and closed his eyes, "Now as I was saying Many centuries ago there existed Ten Biju. The Ichibi No Tanuki. The Nibi No Neko. The Sanbi No Kame. The Yonbi No Hitokage. The Gobi No Inu. The Rokubi No Itachi. The Shichibi No Mujina. The Hachibi No Ushi-oni. The Kyuubi No Kitsune. And The Juubi No Doragon." Opening his eyes Kyuubi stared at Naruto before sighing. "Naruto The Juubi was the strongest of all the Bijuu, not even the combined efforts of all the lesser Bijuu could kill him. So we did the next best thing and sealed him in a prison of stone forever trapping him; and only the combined powers of the remaining nine Bijuu could set him free."

"So Nagato-he was trying to set the Juubi free? But why?"

"Because they sought out the same goal. They both wanted a world with out war." Kyuubi snorted at the last part. "The Juubi wanted to completely destroy all of mankind; thinking that in their defeat the world would be a better place. However the rest of us could not stand by and watch the senseless homicide go on. So we did the only thing we could do and fought him, only to loss and then think of another tactic. And now that his plans have been crushed he has flew to another dimension to seek out a new power source one that would free him and allow him to come back to this world and in his words "Fix it.""

Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground his arms supporting his head and he seemed to be thinking about something. "How could Juubi escape? You said that you sealed it"

Kyuubi sighed and his eyes held a tired look. "That may be true but he held eight of the nine remaining bijuu and that was more than enough to rip open whole in the fabric of space and escape." They Kyuubi paused, "Though there is some good news. He wasn't strong enough to carry the other Bijuu with them so he was forced to release them after he had drained them of almost all their chakra."

"You're kidding?!" Naruto looked around the cave looking for the other eight mystical beast. "Where are they?"

"Having conversations with their Jinchurriki, just as I am with you." Kyuubi seemed to pause for a moment, staring off into space. "For the past three months I have been studying the realm that Juubi escaped to. It is actually similar to this one, in the way that the people can use their spirit to perform amazing feats. This should prove useful to your mission." Kyuubi whispered that last part quietly to himself. "This however is bad news. From what I've witnessed the reiatsu that the people in that realm use is much more powerful than Chakra, but less people are able to use it. Actually it seems that the spirits of the deceased use it more than the common man, but that's beside the point."

"What is the point exactly?" Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, he was beginning to grow curious about the reason they where having this conversation.

"The point is that you must follow the Juubi into this new realm and stop him and the Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?!"

"You heard what I said." Kyuubi stood and walked over to Naruto until his muzzle was only a few inches away from the blonds face. "You are a Jinchurriki, a human sacrifice. When I was sealed inside of you fate decide that you would be the one to sacrifice everything you loved for everyone and all that they loved, as it is with all Jinchurriki." Kyuubi sighed, "It's your duty to finish what your elders could not finish."

"My elders…?"

"You didn't think that all those years together with me wouldn't effect you at all?" Taking a deep breath Kyuubi exhaled a red haze.

Naruto sat there surrounded but the crimson colored fog. "Its - warm?" The blond continued to sit there wondering what was suppose to happen, and then he began to convulse; almost like he was having a seizure. Naruto couldn't stop shaking, it felt like his insides where on fire. And then just as quickly as it had started it stopped. Gasping for air Naruto laid on his side trying to regain his bearings. "What the fuck was that?!"

Kyuubi smiled, "I simply awoke your demonic genes." Naruto stared at him dumbly, "Demonic genes?"

"Yes you've had them since you where born."

"You mean since you where sealed inside of me?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "Of course

Pointing to a small puddle in the cave Kyuubi smiled, "Go see for yourself." Walking over to the puddle Naruto jumped back in shock when he saw his appearance. First and foremost was the fact that he physically looked younger, about twelve now, _'at least I'm not a midget this time.' _Naruto thought as he continued to study himself. His eyes where completely different; the sclera was now crimson red, the iris was pitch black, and his pupil was now crimson, of course that was not all that had changed. His whisker marks where now much more defined, his canines had grown more animalistic, his fingernails had been replaced by crimson colored claws, and his hair was now burnt orange with streaks of yellow running through it. And on top of that his once beautiful and perfect human ears had been replaced by a pair of slim burnt orange kitsune ears. Letting out a sigh Naruto felt something wrap around his mid section, looking down he found an burnt orange tail with a yellow tip cuddling him. "Well…that figures." Naruto let out another defeated sigh, "Now I have to save the universe looking like a freak."

"Oh shut up its not that bad," Kyuubi grumbled as he walked over to Naruto. "This also means that you will get to use some yokai chakra." Bringing his hand up to his face Naruto tried to form a Rasengan using only yokai chakra only to explode and send him flying. Walking over to Naruto's groaning form Kyuubi watched him with a serious look. "Hmm I should have known that yo-my pure concentrated chakra would be to much for you to handle." Closing his eyes in concentration Kyuubi pondered something, "I don't have enough time to train you in how to properly use it. Hmm what to do, what to do." Supporting his aching body with his elbows Naruto watched the Kitsune for a few silent moments.

Opening his eyes Kyuubi had a smile on his face. "Ah yes why didn't I think of that earlier." Lifting his paw Kyuubi swiped at the air leaving four small trails of chakra. Naruto stared in wonder as a small tear appeared, floating where the Kyuubi had swiped, and the then Kitsune walked into it and disappeared. Naruto's mouth was agape when suddenly the Kyuubi appeared again in the same manner that he had disappeared, only he was holding a scythe in his mouth.

Dropping the strange weapon onto Naruto lap Kyuubi smiled. "I used that as a medium for my chakra when I was just a kit. It seems fitting that you use it now." Naruto studied the weapon; its hilt was black and the wicked curved blade was gold. Looking closer Naruto found gold writing on the hilt of the grim weapon; _Toshi no Kitsune_. Naruto read the name out loud catching Kyuubi's attention. "That was my name, given to me by my mother. I deserted it once I earned my ninth tail and traveled to the human world."

It took a moment for Naruto to process the information. "Wait…you said "traveled to the human world." Does that mean that you weren't originally from here?"

Kyuubi scoffed, "Of course I wasn't originally from here." Kyuubi sighed, "I came here with a group of ten demons from our original world. We where to explore the new realm that the elders had discovered and report back, but something happened." Kyuubi paused for a moment before continuing. "You humans where so different yet at the same time exactly the same. But there was one defining figure that separated our species - love."

A smile graced Kyuubi's features, "For years I wondered around your world taking in the scenery, and then I saw her. The most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on; I will never forget her startling red hair and angelic features. She was the leader of her clan, who had made a their home near an ocean." Kyuubi was lost in his memories and Naruto was to mesmerized by the tale to speak up.

"I suppose that it had been a stupid idea at the time but I presented myself to her in my human form, and well the only word I can think to describe it was love." Kyuubi sighed contently, "It was the most amazing feeling. I felt as if how you humans say "I had butterflies in my stomach." Snapping out of his day dream Kyuubi shook his head, "Well to make a long story short she gave birth to our child and I disappeared after she passed away." Pausing Kyuubi added an afterthought, "Of course I made the occasional journey to check in on my grandchildren."

"So what eventually happened to your family?" Kyuubi watched Naruto with a crucial eye. "Oh they're still around I guess." Continuing to watch Naruto Kyuubi watched as he began to bite his cheek and occasionally glanced up at Kyuubi. Sighing the Kitsune rolled his eyes, "I can see that your teeming with questions so ask away."

"Why am I younger?" Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him the most.

"Your demonic genes have become your dominate genes and they have caused your age to reverse to what most demons would look like at this age. On a side note you'll find that as you get older it takes longer to age."

"What was the whole portal thing?"

"It's a basic technique that most kits learn at an early age; its known as _Kitsune: __Janpu._ It allows you to move from one world to another by tearing holes in the fabric of space with your claws. But it will take centuries for you to become an good at it." Kyuubi watched Naruto as he curiously glanced at his claws. "Go ahead and try. Picture a place that you've been to or have seen and then add some Yokai to your claws." Doing as told Naruto tried and to his surprise he felt as if he was dragging his claws against stone; and then finally he felt as if he had gotten snagged, but he get pulling . Finally after a few minutes Naruto was panting his efforts had earned him a small hole that he couldn't even fit his fist into.

"Trust me when I say that it gets easier with practice." Kyuubi smiled at the man turned boy, he had accomplished much more than most kits could do on their first try. "Well if that's all you wanted to know then I think its time to get going."

"Wait!" Naruto all but shouted. "Why me!" Finally it was out, the question that had been eating away at Naruto the entire time. Tears weld in his eyes as he brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees. "Why is it always me?!"

A sad look took Kyuubi's features as he shook his head. "Oh my my my you truly are just kit who has been pushed to far." With a flash of red light Kyuubi had transformed into his human form, A man with long burnt orange hair, kitsune ears, and tail; clad in a white hakama. Placing Naruto in his lap Kyuubi stroked his hair, "Listen to me kit, life isn't fair, its just a fact that you have to live with. When my lover passed away it broke me; oh I destroyed forests mountains people anything that I could get my hands on. But - none of that brought her back and I was depressed for years."

"What did you do then?" Naruto sniffed as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.

Kyuubi sighed, "I continued to live my eternal life, but only as an empty shell. I let her death control me and if I had had the knowledge that I posses now it would have been different, but I let the unfairness of life ensnare me. After a few years of aimless wondering I finally found myself back at that little costal village, and there I meet my grand daughter, who resembled her grandmother in every way possible." Kyuubi smiled as he recalled the memory, "When I saw her I dropped to my knees in the middle of the street and just cried while I held her in my arms. It didn't take long to draw a crowd and pretty soon everyone knew that I was back. My daughter refused to let me leave for quite some time, but eventually I left promising to return every once and awhile."

Naruto yawned Kyuubi's tale apparently had calmed him down. "Will - Will I be alone?"

"No you'll have the other Jinchurriki there to help you. Now go to sleep and when you wake up you'll find yourself in a new world." Feeling the child's body sag in his arms Kyuubi sighed, "rest well Naruto, for you'll need the energy when you wake." Laying Naruto down Kyuubi opened another portal and retrieved a sheath for the scythe. Tying it onto Naruto's back Kyuubi slid the Scythe into it; it held the hilt while the blade continued to poke out.

"Please be safe." Kyuubi whispered as he opened one more portal, a flash of red followed and he was left alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Well there we go! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Well next time we'll finally be in the bleach universe. So until then check out 44-dd's page and **please review. **

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	3. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
